The Evil Within Us All
by King Kazul
Summary: Shiara, the fire-witch, and Kazul's new princess finds a magical book on the ground, one with amazing powers. Will she succumb to temptation and use it for her own selfish, and possibly harmful, reasons? Or Will she use it to help others? If you R&R you w


Summary: So Shiara finds this book on the ground, see? And it has, like, special powers, ya know? So will she succumb to, like, temptation, and use it for her own, like, selfish, kinda, reasons? Or, will she use it for like...sorta... like the good of her world, and all?

Disclaimer: I own the small hypnotic book that is found on the ground. It is owned by me. It is mine. It is all mine. You cannot have it. You cannot have any of the other characters either. Why? Because I do not own them. (_durhhhhhh_)

A/N: My Microsoft office assistant just told me 'You should never dive into murky waters.' Hmmmmmmmm...

Shiara stared at the small volume on the ground. It was unusual, a blend of silvers, and golds, and greens, and blues...almost hypnotic. She picked it up and gently opened it. it was blank. Although no sound issued from it she could feel it trying to tell her something..._I can grant you your deepest desires, _it seemed to say, _if you just learn how to use me._

She had been walking through some little-used back caves, exploring, when suddenly the cave had been filled with light. She had glanced around, looking for the source of light, and spotted the little book on the ground. It had stopped glowing as soon as she opened it, but still something emitted from it, she could sense the power.

_I'd better not do anything with it right now, _she told herself, _It could be from the wizards, could be really dangerous...I'll let Kazul look at it she can probably tell..._

She pocketed the book and hurried back through the caves. She didn't have to worry about navigating, she had never gotten lost in the dragon caves before. She suspected that there was some sort of spell on them, it _felt_ like dragon magic.

When she got back to the cave, Kazul was entertaining several friends. Seeing that her princess had entered the cave she called, "Shiara, Cimorene wants to see you tomorrow...she thinks she's found some sort of counterspell."

Shiara grinned. She had visited the home of the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest several times since Daystar, the prince of the Enchanted Forest had cast a sort of spell affecting her magic. His mother Cimorene along with Morwen a local witch, were trying to find something that would allow her to use her magic without having to abide by certain...limitations.

However, although she was eager to be able to use her magic, the real reason she looked forward to the visits was because of Daystar...She thought about him nearly all the time...and she always wanted to be with him. She found herself making excuses to visit him...she had always hated reading but now she spent most of her time researching fire-witch magic, looking for some bit of information that she would have to bring to Cimorene in person... anything to see Daystar... Suddenly Cimorene remembered the book. "Kazul?" she said. "There's something I need you to look at."

"Oho, it's nearly eleven." Said a large green-blue dragon. "I'd better be going. Places to go, people to see."

"Right." Said Kazul. The dragon left, and one by one the other dragons filed out. "So what was it you wanted to show me?" Kazul asked.

Shiara pulled the book out of her pocket. "I found it in one of the empty caves...I don't know if it could be dangerous."

Kazul took the object from her. "It's definitely magic." Dragons could sense magic and usually tell what kind of magic it was. "I don't recognize it. It's really powerful," she concentrated carefully, "Not evil."

"So it's not dangerous?" Shiara asked eagerly.

"I didn't say that." said Kazul hastily. "All really powerful magic can be dangerous...but whoever made it didn't mean for it to be dangerous."

"So it couldn't have anything to do with the wizards?"

Kazul shook her head. "Almost definitely not." she said.

"Is it okay if I try to figure out what it does?" Shiara asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you can fiddle around with it a bit." Replied Kazul. "Just be careful."

"'Kay." Said Shiara happily. Ever since she had picked it up she had had the feeling that she wanted to learn how to use it...almost as if she _needed _to.

That night, she opened the book, again. To her surprise, when she opened it she found a pen between the two pages, although it couldn't have been there before as the book had been tightly closed. She held the pen over the book and thought about what to write. Suddenly, the hand that was holding the pen seemed to move across the page. She looked at what she had written. _Shiara, princess of the dragon Kazul, King of the dragons peered under her bed and found the secret ingredient that Cimorene Queen of the Enchanted Forest needed to complete the reversal of the spell. _Thinking that the magic if the book was to tell her where she could find things, she pulled up her bedspread and looked under. For a moment she didn't see a thing, and then she spotted a small jar, near the wall hidden in the shadows. She stretched her arm under the bed and somehow reached the jar and pulled it out. It was very small, only about two inches tall, and an inch wide. It was made of an odd clear blue glass, and strangely light. Shiara turned the bottle around, looking for a label, but there was none. _I should probably show this to Kazul tomorrow. _She told herself. She gently placed the little jar on top of her dresser.

She went back to the book. The words she had written were still there but they seemed to have shrunk, become so miniscule that she could scarcely read them. Again she held the pen over the paper, waiting for the same unknown force to guide her hand, but it didn't happen. _Maybe it's just a one time thing, _she thought, _maybe using it once uses up its magic._ That was definitely possible as much as she hated to admit it. Obviously something like what had just happened would use a lot of magic, and there were limits to how much magic something could hold.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, a thought so amazing that she didn't dare believe it was true. Yet it was possible. She thought for a minute the wrote several sentences. She closed her eyes, then opened them again, and glanced around the room amazed. This was a dream come true.

It had worked.

A/N: So. I am no going to tell you what happens in this chapter that way if nobody reviews I will not post the next chapter and you will never know what the small magical book found on the floor of a cave does. HA! MWAhaHAhaHAhaHAha WoW! That was _fun!_ So R&R. Now.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
